legacy of pyro
by gorjira
Summary: pyro, what lies under his mask we will ever know, this story follows this mysterious warrior as he fights his way to america making weapons with what ever he can find pyro travels around the world discovering his one true love the flame
1. Chapter 1

**Chp 1 were it all started**

**A normal day for young Marcus alexander a young tf2 red team boy whose mother is a medic who only comes three times a month and is the son of a retired heavy. When Marcus was twelve his father sent him to heavy training camp in Russia and has hated it for the five years he has lived in the camp. Everyone calls him short round because he is the weakest shortest person in the camp but one day Marcus life was changed forever and that day is today…**

**It was a normal walk back to his bunker the bugs chirped, the wolfs howled into the night and there was not a sight of another human the only thing that could be heard that was from a human was the sound of snoring from the bunkers. As Marcus walked backed to his bunker for sleep three other heavy trainees Gregory, Samuel, and Astrane ganged up on him. There stature and strength showed that they had they trained excessively.**

**"Hey look what crawled from gutter boys littlie littlie short round" Gregory stated.**

**"Come on guys its ben a long day and its almost curfew"**

**"You do not belong in our camp little man only strong men come here not little bastards like you"**

**The three then cornered Marcus between two bungalows that's now as dead mans ally. Marcuse feared for his life as the three 6'3 grunts came closer toward his soar body. And Marcus new he could die was too fearful to think of anything. Then like panthers stalking their prey they attacked Marcus. His screams of agony could not be heard for everyone dare not interrupt the beating. The night quickly grew to day and the bruised Marcus was left in the corner to rot. Marcus then changed that day no more Marcus short round now he wanted revenge his innocent green eyes that days turned red to the color of the fire that raged in Marcuse's body grew ten fold which could not be contained. A dark cloud surrounded Marcus and transformed him to the ominous sing of death. As Marcus crawled his way to his bunker he saw the warden take out his lighter and light his cigarette.**

**"What beauty that flame has, such power but yet misused to light a stupid cigarette!" Marcus said to himself**

**The warden tried to light his lighter but it wouldn't light so he tossed it near Marcus. Without noticing Marcus the warden walked off toward his office. Marcus picked up the lighter and tried to get it to light**

**"Come on you bitch light already!"**

**The lighter then lights a little flame. The fire's beauty amazed Marcus. The light made him smile, an evil dark demonic smile**

**"Haahahhahwhawhha! I'm going to have some fun with you little flame so much fun!"**

* * *

><p><strong>"Were the hell is that son of a bitch American you fuckers were suppose to make him into a man not petrified of another man!"<strong>

**Yelled the warden at the grunts**

**"Were sorry but we did the standard beating to him as we do to the other trainees." Replied Gregory**

**"Well you fuckers scared him to hell! its been three weeks and he has not even come out of his bunker, if he died in his bunker because of you three I'm going to carve you three two new assholes you got that!"**

**"Yes sir!"**

**The three said in unison**

**"Your lucky you're my son Greg or else you and your friends still would be in that medic training camp"**

**The warden then sat in his leather chair and had a concerned look on his face. Looking at the grunts he then opened a cabinet and took out a cigar. The look he gave the three earlier had vanished and replacing it was the look of pleasure as he then lit his cigar.**

**" What are you still doing here get the fuck out and make those trainees bleed!" shouted the warden as he took out his cigar to breath the smoke out from his mouth.**

**The grunts then ran after the warden finished his sentence to the exit of wardens bunker.**

**"Those three are going to screw up one of these days I swear."**

**The warden then resumed smoking his cigar in his office**

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus for the past three weeks skipped his training making something to harness the flames power he collected metals from his bungalow only leaving the inner layer so know one could find out what he was doing, meanwhile the three grunts didn't have anyone to pick on so they started there routine bullying. Every one missed Marcus because the grunts only bullied him now that he was gone everyone wanted him back.<strong>

**"Marcus!" shouted Toby "please come out you're the only one who can save us from Gregory and his gang!"**

**"Once I am finished with my project I will help you until then fuck off!"**

**"Then how long will your project take you"**

**"One more day till its complete until then go away!"**

**"One more day, in one more day were all going to be dead men and women!" Toby said with a great deal of sadness to the other trainees.**

**But what the others did not plan on was that Marcus was telling the truth. And his little project will kill thousands of men and women but like all great killers his first kills would be his most remembered kill of them all and this predator is about to strike out.**

**The next day was inspection of contraband in the camp and Gregory and his grunts were in charge of the inspection. They searched all the bungalows until there was only one Marcus's bungalow. While they were searching toby asked Marcus why he had a bulky backpack and Marcus just replied by saying "it's the little project"**

**Gregory mad and disappointed came out of the trashed bunker with nothing; he then glanced at Marcus's backpack. Its sheer size meant something large and heavy was in there. Gregory than hustled his gang over to Marcus cornering him till he was in a familiar spot "dead mans corner". Gregory then approached Marcus violently trying to rip the backpack off him. The fear over powered Marcus that made reached for something in his pocket.**

**"Please I don't want to hurt you," shouted Marcus**

**Hearing that made the whole camp laugh that idea that he could hurt someone made them all burst with laughter.**

**As the campers laughed Marcus who's rage levels went through the roof and shouted**

**"Nnnnnnnoooooooo!"**

**Then a sharp pain hit Gregory's stomach he backed away from Marcus, to turn to the others bleeding from his gut. A fear then went through the entire campers mind as Gregory lifts his shirt and finds that he has ben stabbed s he turns he finds a smiling Marcus with a foot long hunting blade he crafted then collapses to the ground. The camp stares at him scared out there minds but then that fear turned to anger as every one charged him the taking out a large black object and turned around so the charging campers couldn't see there imminent death being constructed**

**Ten seconds before the first camper would tackled him he turned around to reveal his newly constructed flamethrower which made them all stop but for the first to attack it was to late Marcus unleashed a raging fire which burned the first five to attack him head on with only there brut strength. As Marcus watched there pale skin turned into chard black ash. The others had seen some of there best friends die in front of them but did not do anything to stop the madness unless they to wanted to die a painful, long, agonizing death as well.**

**As Marcus stares at the crowd how are in a state of disbelief, he gives them trainees a devilish smile and says.**

**"What did I tell you my fellow assholes, you have pissed me off for the last five years of my life"**

**As he spoke he walked closer to the crowd with a limp on his right side.**

**"You see my little project is an advanced flamethrower, state of the art for maximum killing potential"**

**He then walks toward the dirt road, which leads to the main road. He points the barrel of his flamethrower at the crowd, as he is about to make his getaway.**

**"I must warn you, if I hear one spin of a minigun's barrel while I leave I will detonate a bomb which will blow you motherfuckers to fucking kingdom-come!"**

**The crowd with a smirk on there face made a sigh of shock as Marcus warned them.**

**"Well my friends I hope you have a fun time in hell while I go back to the country that kicked your Asses, until then goodbye!"**

**Marcus than ran down the road as fast as he could not turning back to look at the now scattering to find the armory**

**As Marcus got to the main road he took a deep breath to taste the sweet smell of freedom and soaked in his surroundings to find out which direction to walk towards. As he thought in his mind witch way he should go he the smiled as heard the barrels of ten miniguns charge. He turned to find ten of the trainees holding the miniguns. He then took out a small device with a red button in the middle, he then laughed as he pressed the button.**

**Before any of the trainees could fire there guns a huge explosion equivalent of twenty sticks of dynamite exploded, which covered the camp in a raging fire. As he turned back toward the road a fist slammed into his jaw, which sent him toward the ground. As he recovered from the blow he saw a heavy, who had a mask on that was in the shape of a skull, stood over Marcus. Marcus then reached for his knife and jabbed it into the heavies' thigh. As Marcus got up from the ground the heavy moaned in agony as he tried to pull the knife out. Marcus then triped the heavy with a side step, he then pulled the knife out of the heavies thigh and grabbed the him by his shirt collar before he hit the ground, which in the process threw the mask of the heavy. Marcus who was now enraged and full of anger then pointed his knife at the heavies throat, but then the heavy lifted his head up to reveal that the heavy was a woman, with long flowing light brown hair, she was about his age eighteen, she had beautiful green eyes that could soften the most evil creatures heart, her strength could match short rounds dead even.**

**Marcus stunned by her beauty then felt a sense of love for this mysterious female trainee who he was about to kill a few seconds ago. He then dropped his knife to pickup the girl's lower body. Marcus, now cradled the angle in his arms, he then kneeled his body and gently put her on the ground.**

**Marcus then reached for his knife and put it back into an opening in his boot he had made for the knife. after putting away the blood stained knife, he began to way his options of what he should do next. he looked at the girl with a heavy heart then turned to the road to estimate how long it would take him to get to the city.**

**"Dam! What should I do?" asked the agitated marcus**

**suddenly his phone rang, his ring tone snapped him out of what seemed to be a never ending battle between what was the right thing to do and what he should do. grabbing the phone from his right pocket he answered with a fierce tone in his belly.**

**"what is it!" he said to the phone**

**"marcus you still in the training camp cause I'm off work for a while so i just thought you could come to china for a little while?" replied the voice emitting from the phone**

**"umm, well lets just say that the camp is being remodeled so their sending all the trainees back home." replied marcus with a bit of pleasure and laughter in his gut**

**"well its about time man its been ten years you have been in that camp****, you could come to china and stay with me for a while then you can go back to Dallas? if you want" said the voice responding back to marcus**

**"sound like a plan ling, i will go by train to china and i will meet you at the train station. hey ling can a friend come with me as well because she lives in the states as well so i was just wondering if that could be possible?" asked marcus**

**"invite as man people as ya want mars, just get here." said ling's voice**

**"thanks ling, see you soon." said marcus ending the conversation with ling**

**He than ended the call and put the phone back inside marcus's pocket.****He then grabbed his flamethrower that was on the floor, and attached it to a slot on the backpack. Then he took the girl and put her unconscious body on his shoulder and walked down the road with the sound of wood and flesh being burned in the background. **

**"Well I guess your tagging along with me aren't you" he said as he walked down the road**

** feeling that his pride, honor, and dignity had been restored He then sang the only song that filled his belly with respect for his country, the star spangled banner. as he walked down the road, the song echoed through the forest. It even made the marcus start to drip water from his eyes.**

_**"Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light**_

_**What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?**_

_**Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,**_

_**O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?**_

_**And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,**_

_**Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there.**_

_**Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave**_

_**O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?**_

_**On the shore, dimly seen through the mists of the deep,**_

_**Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,**_

_**What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,**_

_**As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?**_

_**Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,**_

_**In full glory reflected now shines in the stream:**_

_**'Tis the star-spangled banner! Oh long may it wave**_

_**O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!**_

_**And where is that band who so vauntingly swore**_

_**That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion,**_

_**A home and a country should leave us no more!**_

_**Their blood has washed out their foul footsteps' pollution.**_

_**No refuge could save the hireling and slave**_

_**From the terror of flight, or the gloom of the grave:**_

_**And the Star-Spangled Banner in triumph doth wave**_

_**O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!**_

_**Oh! thus be it ever, when freemen shall stand**_

_**Between their loved home and the war's desolation!**_

_**Blest with victory and peace, may the heav'n rescued land**_

_**Praise the Power that hath made and preserved us a nation.**_

_**Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just,**_

_**And this be our motto: "In God is our trust."**_

_**And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave**_

_**O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!**_

**as he walked off into an unknown land he despised the most. he started to realize that this was only the end of the longest chapter in his life, and once he left russia a new chapter would begin. **

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for now.<strong>

**Review my stories.**

**Also for chapter 5 I am going to need some new songs I wont tell you who will sing them though. Read to find out who will sing your song.**

**Marcus and any other of my custom characters belong to me and me only so i beter not find anything that is**

**Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leaving for home

As the girl waked up from her slumber she found herself in a medium sized room with a small table with porcelain cups, plates, and teapot. As she got up from the floor she noticed that the room looked like it was just made a day ago, she then noticed other items in the room, a large plasma screen TV with a vcr that was over a fire place, a kitchen with small white boxes scattered on the floor, two paintings of oriental gardens witch hung from two of the walls in the room, a large window with lavender curtains over them and two sliding doors with paintings of three chines woman making silk. When she got on her feet she then walks toward the kitchen and steps on one of the white boxes, crushing it. She then picks up the small box from her foot and tries to read what it said but couldn't under stand the strange writing, dropping the container when she hears a loud snore coming from one of the doors. She walks to sliding doors with her right hand tightened into a fist. Sliding the door open she then finds that the room she is now in is a small bedroom with a large bed in the center of it, the bedroom wasn't as big as the living room but was a decent size. She then calmed herself down until saw a large mass in the bed. She turned her head to look at one of the corners of the room and saw a red suit with a large backpack on it, she then looks at the two boots that are a couple of feet from her, one boot had a large blade in it. She reached for the blade; she silently crept to the head of the bed. She slowly removed the covers of the bed to find in it Marcus sleeping. The girl about to strike Marcus's neck with the blade stopped suddenly when Marcus turned his head toward her. She then observed Marcus's face; she then said softly "so this is short round I thought his face would be disfigured but not…." She then blushed rose red at that thought "what am I thinking! This guy killed some of my friends, stabbed my thigh and took me to some strange pace yet I think he is cute?" her face still red, she walked back to the boot put the knife back in it. She walked toward the suit and sat next to it. She waited for Marcus to wake up from his slumber.

As Marcus opened his eyes he heard the muffled snoring of the mysterious girl he had saved back at the camp. He got up wondering if he should wake her up; smiling he silently walked over to her then sat right next to her. "Um so what's your…" before he could finished he found himself pined to the wall. The girl had one of her hands on Marcus shoulder the other hand had the knifes tip at Marcus's throat.

"You have ten seconds to tell me were we are before I gut you like a pig!"

"Jessus Christ this is a treatment I get for saving your ass"

"Yay, after you exploded a bob in a training camp"

"I did warned you guys before I bolted but did you listen no!"

"Well that maybe true but…"

"Wait! Before you kill me can you at least tell me your name?"

She stared into his eyes with confusion to that question

"My name is Suzan, there you know my name can you just tell me were I am"

He smiled at that her. Suzan who was very confused at that smile he gave her applied less pressure to his neck. She became calm because of his heartwarming smile

"Well Suzan while you were unconscious I hitched us a ride toward town, then using some of the commanders spare change I got us train tickets to china, were one of my old friends lives. He then dropped us of at a new hotel close to were he lives and I order chines food, had my fill and saved a few cartons for you in case you woke up in the middle of the night hungry, then I went to bed woke up to find you in here and well I think you can guess what happened next. So does that answer your question?"

"Yes well thank you I guess, so… why did you bring me"

Marcus then blushed to that question. His face looked like a rose that just opened its eye to the world. Realizing what he had blushed about she also started to blushed. There tone had changed into a soft harmonic tone. When they then turned their faces toward each other's and realized how close their lips were from each other's, a gap of an inch was between their lips.

Suzan then pushed her body away from Marcus, who looked like he wanted a little victory kiss from the beautiful girl. They both stood up still blushing from their little close encounter.

"Ummmmm…? Did you umm… well my name is Marcus incase you don't remember"

"I remember your name Marcus."

"Well since I cant go anywhere I guess I'm staying with you then."

With there newfound trust Marcus lead her to the kitchen.

As he prepared her meal she couldn't stop starring at him. His presence drew her toward him, she knew what she was thinking but couldn't find a reason why she was thinking this way toward him. "What am I thinking of, after what he did to me and the others I cant believe I'm becoming attracted to him, maybe its just sexual tension maybe if I… hear he comes got to act fast"

He walked toward the small table holding a tray of noodles, rice, and side of orange chicken, with a small grin on his face. He then lowered his body putting the tray on the table and said

"Well dig…"

His sentence cut of by Suzan who grabbed his shirts collar. She then pulled his body down till she gave him a kiss. He was confused by her action while lips lock. Her eyes were shut, her body calm. She was anxious for this moment. Marcus who just a second ago wanted a little kiss from her now couldn't breath he then pushed Suzan away from him. As soon as her kiss ended Marcus gasped for air, while air filled his lungs again Suzan said in her mind "dam that didn't work!".

"Okay now that was strange?"

"So… um do you want to eat or make out cause that was weird and a little arousing wouldn't you say"

"Sorry it's just…."

"I, going to call my friend to drive us to his place okay you should eat and we will talk about that kiss you gave me just a minute ago later"

He left to the bedroom to pack his gear leaving the rose red Suzan to eat her food

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eternal bond

As Marcus and his new friend Suzan wait in the hotels parking lot for an old friend of Marcus to take them to his place. The two were very tired because of how early it was. Marcus wondered I his head while he dozed off what Suzan's kiss she gave him earlier meant. The mist of the mornning didn't help them wake up either if any thing it made there eyes feel heavier.

Marcus and Suzan's Suitcases had all the items that showed he and Suzan were on the red team. Marcus suitcase had suit he wore to go with the flamethrower the flamethrower, his knife; the two boots witch had red soles, his gloves, and finally the gas chamber backpack. Suzan suitcase had her red clothes and other small things that indicated she was on the red team. Suzan who was sleeping on the ground and using Marcus's suitcase as a pillow to get some more sleep wasn't even phased when a large truck witch massive in weight and size parked in front of the two. The trucks driver side door opened and out came a large man about three inches taller than Marcus walked slowly to Marcus and the sleeping Suzan. The man then said "it's been a long time since we last met mars."

"Is that any way to say good morning to your best friend ling? Come on even can do beter than that"

"Your right hear is beter way!"

The man then grabbed Marcus's neck and then deadlocked his head between his side and his right arm and gave Marcus a noggie

"Alright, alright lets get her to your place so she can at least get some sleep, but be quit ling!"

Ling then let go of Marcus so he could go put their gear in the back of his truck. As ling garbed the suitcases he humd what appeared to sound like a chines lullaby

As ling packed Marcus's and Suzan's gear into the trucks flatbed ling then asked Marcus who Suzan was and were Suzan came from.

"Well remember when my dad sent me to Russia to train to be a heavy?"

"Who doesn't remember!"

"Well after I made the flame thrower I made a bomb in case my plan didn't work, fortunately it did work but I had to detonate the bomb before the trainees shot me and she survived and punched me real good at my jaw, then I nocked her into unconsciousness and took her on my escape from Russia."

Marcus then carried Suzan who was in a deep sleep to the truck so she could go with them. Ling then opened the door for him. Marcus put her in the back seat; he then crawled in to accompany her on the ride to ling's house. Ling then got in the truck and drove into the fog witch led them to the highway. As they began their long trip Marcus closed his eyes to get some sleep, he dreamt of ideas for his new outfit that he would wear to protect him while he uses his flamethrower.

He then opened his eyes to find that he was hovering in the air right next to a storage facility. He looked to his left to see three soldiers guarding a large building; he also saw what appeared to be a sniper from one of the buildings windows. He rezilzed that they were guarding a blue briefcase full of top-secret information. He wanted to go into the building to get the Intel but was not able to move at all. Then the door of the storage facility open and to Marcus astonishment in the building was another Marcus putting on a gas mask. The second Marcus when finished putting the mask on then ran out of a storage facility with his newly designed pyro suit. The second Marcus wore a refurbished world war 2 gas mask that covered his head completely, the double ganger wore a metal exoskeleton to protect him from a shotguns blast, it wore fire fighter boots with cleats on the bottom of the boots, it's gas chamber backpack was bigger for more fire to come out of his flamethrower with two more holsters to hold a Mossberg590 and a fire fighters axe, and his flame resistant suit was made with a almost rubber like material. As his new outfit impressed him he then saw the three soldiers charging, aiming their rocket launchers directly at the advancing Marcus

Marcus then screamed out to his double ganger who was now hiding behind three barrels full of oil

"Watch out their coming for you!"

The counter part didn't even hear him as he leapt out from his hiding spot. The double ganger then charged at the soldiers who then fired their rockets at him. Marcus wanted to turn away but could not stop watching to see if the other Marcus would die. He was stund when the flamethrower his counter part carried shot out a blast of compressed air witch then sent the rockets right back to the source killing the three soldiers. Marcus mouth dropped to that stunning blow he or it had just made to the enemies team. The counter part then ducked and barrel rolled behind a corner of another building before the sniper was able to get a clear shot at his head. Marcus then flew to his counter part witch reached for something in a holster on its right thigh. Marcus now close enough to his counterpart saw what it had grabbed out was a flare gun

"Why the hell does he or should I say I have a flare gun?"

His double ganger ran into the open and quickly shot the fare gun at the sniper. The sniper had burst into fire the fell of his perch hitting the ground with enough force that the sniper died on impact. The second Marcus put the flare gun back in his holster and continued on now wielding the Mossberg 590. Marcus then flew along side his counterpart as he fired his shotgun at an engineer who was almost finished building a sentry; the counter part grabbed it's flamethrower and destroyed the sentry. Marcus was now elated as his counter part while it switched to the shotgun to reload the gun then saw a demoman charging at his double ganger. The counter part then dropped his shotgun and performed a haduken witch sent a burst of flame from his hand, killing the demoman before he could strike.

Marcus and his counterpart then entered the building to find a heavy and medic guarding the Intel the whole time. The heavy then was uber charged by the medic and started to fire his gun at the double ganger. The counter part then used his flamethrowers compressed air blast to separate the medic and heavy. The medic's body then hurtled out a window wounding him as he tried to get up. Now that heavies' uber charge was gone the counter part could now kill the heavy. The counter part then circle crafted the heavy killing him with his flamethrower. the double ganger now with the Intel then stood in front of the medic with his axe. Marcus turned away as the double ganger brutally murdered the medic with the fire axe. The double ganger then took of his mask and waked back to the other facility with a smile on his face. As the door closed Marcus then now with a smile on his face then proudly said "it is good day to be me!"

Marcus then woke up from his dream.

As the high way full of many cars and other vehicles turned into a dirt road witch was part of a secluded neighborhood witch was home of some of the wealthiest people in all of china lead to a large palatial château which ling lived in. as they entered two large stone dragons stood in front of a large gate witch lead to lings house. Marcus who had also dozed of again then woke to find that he had rested his head on Suzan's head and her head lay Marcus's on shoulder. Marcus now a wake had his eyes fixed on one of the dragons guarding lings home. Its head represented every single thing Marcus had done fear, fire, and redemption Marcus knew what he wanted now; he then imagined his flamethrower in his dream, with a mouthpiece attached to the barrel of his weapon. This would give his weapon the new edge he had desired a more stable lethal flame jet that would have a long range and would spread send burning liquid right into advancing enemies.

"Hey ling … do you think you could give me some titanium alloy while you edit my flamethrower and redo the suit?"

"Um sure but why?"

"I have an idea and it's going to be a killer!"

"Well than there is really no time to waist is there my friend?"

As the truck came to a halt Marcus then gasped at the size of lings house, its size could match to the Vatican, the walls made of brick, iron, would, porcelain and bronze it was a home only god wish he could have.

"You live hear ling!"

"Of coarse who else would own it, this castle has been in my family for many generations I just recently moved in when I found out I owned it so there will be some crap laying around."

"come on lets go inside before the rain comes"

Ling then bolted for the door after he finished his sentence with Marcus and Suzan's suitcase in his hands. As Marcus now carrying the sleeping Suzan then paused after shutting the door with his foot to ask ling a question.

"What rain?"

After he asked his question a water droplet on his noise answered it. He then stared at the liquid when he noticed more water was pouring from the sky that then lead to rain, heavy rain.

They're clothes then became drenched as Marcus hurried to the door waking Suzan from her sleep. She opened her eyes to find Marcus staring toward her left she then turned her head to see a large door being opened by ling. Suzan and Marcus began to sneeze as they enter the palatial chateau, as they entered through the now closed door, Suzan grabbed onto Marcus neck as he carries her into the heart of the castle, a large living room big enough for even the mighty Godzilla to live in and his head would never even touch the ceiling, a large TV about a hundred and thirty five inch screen with a large cabinets that held a dvd player, glass vases, old pictures of his family and the last time Marcus was in china, three game systems, dvds and many different games. Marcus then laid her body on the couch.

He then turned around to see ling with a large blanket for her. Marcus grabbed the blanket and covered the now shivering Suzan with the silk blanket her body then shivered less as the warm blanket warm her body up.

Marcus turned to se ling with another blanket he had a smirk on his face as he extended his arm with the blanket to Marcus.

"You're going to need this mars."

Marcus then looked at ling confused and said to him

"I'm fine I don't, aaa….aaa…achooooo!"

Marcus sneezed with all his might, he help himself to not sneeze, he took the blanket from ling who gave him the "I told you so" look.

As he lay next to Suzan, ling then whispered into his ear as Marcus about to drift off into sleep said

"I will see you in the morning with new girlfriend mars, night night."

Marcus who desperately wanted to punch ling in face felt something grab his hand. Suzan had grab his left arm and put it over her waist. He knew what this action meant from Suzan. An eternal bond had ben made between the two as they slept but Marcus wondered if it would last.

While Suzan slept the entire day she was thinking in her mind of her feelings for Marcus and what her kiss meant for the two of them. She slept happily that night with Marcus hand around her she accepted her feelings for him. What she had thought was impossible to her two days ago now was reality. She had fallen in love with Marcus


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Backburner

As Marcus opened his eyes he saw Suzan's neck as she was still sleeping. His hand was over her waist; he was puzzled by how close they were sleeping together. The last night he remembered he was a foot away from her while he and she slept now that foot was now an inch. As he got up trying to not wake Suzan he heard on the TV the opening song to his favorite show "family guy" start to play. Marcus then barrel rolled over the couch then lay on his side to watch the show. As Marcus enjoyed his show Suzan who was woken by Marcus landing on the couch, walked over to Marcus and moved his legs so she could sit next to him. Marcus grunted at Suzan for moving his legs but his grunts ended when she kissed his cheek. They both sat together, Marcus had his arm around Suzan and enjoyed the show. The sound of army boots then echoed through the hallway as ling entered the living room.

Ling was behind the two now, Suzan and Marcus didn't even notice him come in the living room.

"Good morning you two hope your little beauty nap paid off."

Marcus then turned around and said good morning to ling

"Suzan I'm sorry if this will be a burden but Marcus and I have to build him some new gadgets right now!"

Ling then grabbed Marcus by the arm and dragged him down the hall. Suzan now alone stood up and walked toward another hall. As ling dragged Marcus down the hall Marcus asked if he could let go of his arm. Ling, who obliged to Marcus request let go of his arm and continued onward to what looked like a never-ending hall. The halls decor wasn't what Marcus thought it to be. Knight's armor adorned the hall and pictures of some of the greatest leaders in all the word were hung on the walls, antique swords and guns witch were kept in glass containers stood under some of the paintings. Marcus then asked ling were they were heading.

"We are heading to my armory to make your gear that you will need in order to survive from your foes Marcus, I took the liberty of starting on your metal exo skeleton so you can at least live from a scatter gun shooting you."

With his question asked they approached a large door that was at the end of the hall. Ling then opened the door and behind the door there was a large armory that was as big as their hotel room. The armory had a black smith table, air vents that were on two walls witch opened to the outside, a ladder lead to another room full of many guns and edged weapons, and finally three tables with lamps and computers at each one of them. Marcus awestruck by all of lings supplies shouted to ling

" Lets get to work then my friend."

Ling and Marcus spent a whole week in that armory building and creating gear for Marcus. The sound of hammers banging. Metal being melted, and nails being screwed in and out echoed through the hallway. Inside Marcus was building, editing, redoing his attachment for his flamethrower while ling was finishing up the exo armor for Marcus.

While Marcus poured titanium into a mold ling was asleep with a washcloth in one hand and a metal glove with articulated fingers in the other. Marcus split the mold into two then waited two hours for the metal to cool down a little. He then grabbed a long plier like tool and dipped the molded titanium into a bathtub filled with water. Steam rose from the tub as the titanium hardened into the desired shape. A loud thump sound was made when Marcus dropped the titanium in front of ling, waking him up from his sleep. When ling opened his eyes he saw that the titanium was shaped into a dragon's head that would fit over the barrel of the flamethrower, the metal dragonhead was two feet long and had two long fangs like teeth on its upper jaw.

Ling astonished by Marcus work picked

up the dragon with his hands to study the craftsmanship of Marcus attachment closely. Ling then stood up still examining the head, he then looked up giving him a congratulatory smile.

"So what does it do?" ling asked Marcus.

"It delivers a jet of fire that has a wider range and a more steady stream of fire" replied the now cocky Marcus.

"So did you finish the suit?"

Ling still observing the dragonhead then replied

"The what? Oh the suit, yes it is complete, do you want to try it on and go to the rang to test it"

"You can read my mind can't you ling, lets go."

The suit was made with a bronze, silver, titanium mesh. The suit was more like knights armor than a built proof vest that covered the entire body. It had chain mail for his joints and had a leather interior for comfort

At the rang ling brought three guns to test the suit. Suzan joined the two more concerned for Marcus than to come to see what they had worked on for a whole week. Before ling could test the suit with Marcus in it he first tested the suit with a mannequin inside. The guns were a revolver, a submachine gun, and a shotgun. The first to be shot was the revolver; ling then began to fire six shots at the torso of the armor. The bullets deflected of the suit like ling predicted. Next was the smg, the same thing happened to the revolver but some dents were made in the suit. Finally the shotgun was up to fire, Marcus was scared of the sight of the mighty shotgun, mostly because of the amount of force the bullets travel at when exiting the gun. Ling now with earmuffs and safety glasses on then pulled the trigger and made a tremendous "BOOM" as the bullets flew through the air. Ling went over to the suit to inspect it. Marcus had his fingers crossed as ling inspected the surface of the suit. Ling then turned toward Marcus and gave him the thumbs up.

Today was good day Marcus thought, after testing with the suit on him had finished. As the three then walk back toward ling's house. They then paused when a black car was park in lings drive way. They stared at the car wondering who owned the vehicle, then the noise of the front opening they then turned to the door and saw two men with guns come out of the house. The two men who both carried AK-47s came toward Marcus and his friends, with their guns pointed at the three. Marcus like a giant shield stood in front of his two defenseless friends. The men then spoke angrily in Japanese toward ling as if they knew him. Then a man wearing a blue suit and white under shirt came out of the vehicle, he was wearing sunglasses as well. He then approached Marcus and stared right into his eyes. The man then took of his glasses to reveal his hazelnut eyes.

"If you don't want to die American I would suggest you give me ling!"

The man then stared angrily to ling. Ling trying to escape from the mans gaze, hid behind Marcus

"I tell you last time, you don't hand us ling we fill you with fucking led!"

Marcus then punched the man with such force you could hear the sound of metal breaking bone when Marcus fist made contact with the mans face. The man took to steps back then spat out two of his teeth, blood then gushed from his now broken jaw.

He then walked behind the two men with their guns still pointing at Marcus then said to him

"Consider your self fuck you American scum!" his words distorted by his broke jaw

"Gyso, Mashi kill the others but don't harm ling"

the men began to fire their weapons

at Marcus. the man then opened the cars door and screamed in Japanese to the driver. The car then drove off leaving the two men still firing their weapons at Marcus. The sound of bullets hitting metal engulfed the area. As Marcus stood in an almost cross like form still being shot at Suzan and ling then ran into the bush to escape from the cross fire. Ling dropped the three guns in the process of jumping in the bush, the sub machine gun and shotgun now rolled down as they were the closest to the hillside leaving the revolver alone close to Marcus.

The entire time the men shot at Marcus was only a few minutes, but felt like a lifetime to Marcus. When the the sound ended, the guns had steam coming out from the barrels.

Marcus who was now on the ground from the force of the bullets, the two men then walked over to Marcus the spoke in Japanese to each other. One of the men pointed the barrel of the gun to Marcus face. Marcus then grabbed the revolver dropped by ling and shot the first man the gun pointed to and fired the gun to the man to his left wounding the first man he shot he got up and shot the other man in the head. The second man dropped dead and the wounded man started to shot at Marcus again, Marcus used his elbow and nocked the gun out of the mans hands. Marcus then pushed the man to the font of the house pining him down. Marcus stared at one of his pockets, which had the appearance of a dagger. With one hand pining the man by the neck he then reached into the pocket and pulled out the knife Marcus used to kill Gregory. He then pointed the knife at the neck of the man and shouted.

"Who are you and why do you want ling!"

the man than spat on Marcus face and replied

"Go to hell you American son of a bitch!"

With those words being his last Marcus sliced the mans neck killing him instantly. Marcus then let go of the now dead body, the dead body dropped to the ground with blood still pouring from his sliced neck.

Marcus giving a victorious smirk to the dead body, he began to chough into his mouth as Suzan and ling came to congratulate their savor. Marcus looked at his hand to find a large amount of blood on his hand.

Marcus then dropped to the floor, Suzan and ling than ran toward the down Marcus hoping he didn't die from the many bullets that hit him. Marcus then drifted into unconsciousness as Suzan began to shout at him telling him not to die

**Three days later **

Marcus opened his eyes to find he was in a large bed. Marcus couldn't recall anything after the men started to shoot him. As he got out of the bed he saw beautiful white rose on a chair that sat next to the bed. He then smelled the beautiful rose breathing in its heavenly scent he then smiled. He then left the bedroom hoping to find the living room. As he entered the living room he then saw that Suzan was on the couch

Sleeping.

Marcus then walked toward the couch; he then sat next to Suzan making sure the sound of him sitting on the couch would wake her up. Now awake she then stared at Marcus who was happy to see her again. Marcus about to say good morning to her was cut of when she then grabbed his neck and pulled her body then hugged Marcus as hard as she could. When she let go of the breathless Marcus she then softly grabbed his lower jaw and reeled him in for a passionate kiss. As they kissed he then put his arms around her waist. Their monument lasted for hours until they felt tired. The two now under a large blanket then stared at each other. Marcus then kissed Suzan's noes and said to Suzan.

"Suzan, when I woke up I had already sensed your presence in my room but the rose you gave me showed how much you cared for me while I was injured. That rose made me felt something that I never thought be possible, I had fallen in love with you Suzan and I don't want that love to end by me being reckless. I promise not to get hurt like that ever again so you don't have to worry about me dyeing."

She then smiled at him and drew him in for one last passionate kiss.

"Its good to have you back in my arms mars again, you do that little act again and you're going to wish that you had stayed in that coma"

"but I'm glad you are back"

Marcus about to rest then said to her.

"Its good to be back with you babe, its good to be back!"

they slept in peace together knowing their love for each other would last.

The next day Marcus then walked into the armory with a tray of breakfast hoping to see ling awake, then opened the door to the large room and saw the mighty ling asleep on the floor. as Marcus put the tray down he saw the new version of the suit. The chain mail was removed and a layer of leather on the inside had been taken out other than that it was the same suit.

As Marcus walked into his room he woke up from his encounter with the men he saw a large gift as at the foot of his bed. Marcus opened the bow two find three items inside. He grab out the largest item witch was a Mossberg 590. Elated by this gift he then grabbed out the second item a firefighters axe. Finally his last gift was the dragonhead painted red with yellow eyes, in the head was a card with an arrow pointed toward his left. He then saw his flamethrower leaning on a chair finished. Elated by his gifts then saw the non-flammable suit was finished as well. His suit complete he was ready to face the man in the blue suit again.

Marcus then woke ling up from his slumber

. Ling confused starred up at Marcus with the Mossberg 590 in his hands

"So who were those people ling?"

"They are Japanese crime lords who used to own the castle before I moved in."

"They called me a before you came saying they want their treasure back"

"What treasure?"

The mysterious man sat in his chair grieving over his old bodyguard losses. His replacement bodyguards lo meng and chit sue would have to fill in the void. A man wearing a black suit with a red brief case, a green under shirt with a blue tie walked into the room.

"Kadashi, how long has it been since I lost my best men to that American swine"

"You are becoming obsessed with him Yuri you must learn to take your revenge on him later beside brought you the information on him you wanted."

"Good lets hear it."

Kadashi opened the brief case and pulled out a few of the many files in the brief case.

"Well he is American, his name is Marcus alexander and is born in Dallas."

"Does it say what team he is on?"

"He is on red team but according to this he has killed some red team heavies."

Yuri shocked by this information then asked kadashi another question

"What class is he?"

"To my conclusion he is the newest of an old forgotten class…he is a pyro sir"

Yuri's family was killed many times by that class, with the last of the pyro class killed during World War 2 Yuri's family thought they were safe, but now that this class had come back Yuri wondered if this Marcus would end his life.

" But sir there is a bright side to this."

" While I was in Russia I found someone how might want to do our dirty work."

Then the door to Yuri's office opened and on the other side was a large container. The container was in a cylinder shape and was made of metal with a glass door witch was closed to contain a blue liquid substance, and was wheeled in by an assistant of kadashi's. The assistant then wheeled the container to kadashis' right side then left the room in a hurry.

"What the hell did you bring me kadashi?"

Kadashi answered his question by pressing some buttons on the device. The blue substance inside then grew to a transparent green revealing that there was a man inside, the man had tubes coming out of his body like an octopus's tentacles.

The mans body had been burned by flame all over his arms and lower torso, there was also a puncture wound on the mans mid torso, indicating to Yuri that he had been stabbed by the blade first and later his body got burned by a fire.

"He is still alive and our new friend hear might want revenge on the child that killed him"

"What will you do to his body kadashi?"

"I will strip his skin, intestines until we are left with his skeleton, muscle, heart, eyes and nervous systems then create and give him state of the art prosthetics, robotics that money can buy and make him into a real man"

Yuri then walked to the container and said to the man

" You are going to show that pyromaniac why the pyro class became extinct my little friend!"

"So they are the most powerful drug trafficker's' in all of the world and they want just an old family fortune that they think is theirs."

"Yes Marcus, all of what I have said is true and they are very intent on getting my families treasure."

"Can't you call the cops ling"

"I have tried but the reason they have never arrested those Neanderthals when they harass me is because Yuri hires the cops to not report the times that they have come to my house."

Marcus then rubbed his head at the predicament he and ling were in.

"This is the only time they have fired a gun at any one who has tried to stop them, I wonder why?"

"Maybe its because I wailed that guy in the mouth"

Marcus and ling got a laugh out of Marcus comment. The two then stopped when they realized Yuri could come back with more guns and more men.

"What I'm confused about the most is that I coughed blood and when into a coma after I killed his two guards?"

Ling walked over to the new suit and said to Marcus the reason why he was still hurt.

"Well the reason why is that the suit dose stop the full killing potential but over time the suit acts like a garbage crusher to the wearer, bruising him internally until the user dies."

Marcus shocked by the grim news he was just given then stared toward the suit. The ominous sign of death surrounded the suit now that he knows he could die by the very thing protecting him from death.

"So what are you saying ling?"

"I'm saying that your not built proof like iron man, or indestructible like super man you are still human and you can die still."

With that on his mind Marcus, wanting the conversation to be over so he could try out the flamethrower he then said to ling.

"Ill keep that in mind when I take a hundred bullets for you ling."

Ling gave him a grin and with that Marcus ran toward his room to get the flamethrower to test. As Marcus left, ling then turned toward the tray off food. Not eating for three days made ling really hungry. Like a panther ling pounced on his food stuffing excessive amounts of different types of food into his mouth. He dined in the old fashion way, the way before proper table manners were taught ling ate using his hands.

Three days later

After many days of staying in his lab, working on the cyborg it would pay off. Kadashi inserting a brain that had microchips, processors and one big data core witch glowed bright orange into the head of the cyborg. After inserting the brain into the mechanical section of the head kadashi then wheeled his chair over to a large monitor witch had a large keyboard beneath the monitor. He then typed in some codes and the monitor then showed a black bar witch was being filled by a green object witch indicated how much data was being processed into the cyborg's brain. Kadashi gave a menacing laugh as bar finished the transfer of data to the cyborg's brain.

The cyborg opened his eyes to the world. Half of his face was machine the other half was skin over the front of the cyborgs face. Kadashi was able to save his eye, eyebrow, lip, and nose on the skin part of the cyborgs face. The cyborg tuned to the now enthusiastic kadashi.

"Were…were am I, who are you and why cant I feel my face?"

"Well my name is kadashi a medic and you are in my laboratory my friend, I have brought back from the dead."

"That answers two of my questions doctor but please explain my loss of feeling!"

Kadashi now had a disheartened look on his face after the cyborg asked that question.

"Well my friend for a short explanation to a very long story, why don't you look at your left hand."

The cyborg confused by kadashi's request then lifted his arm and said while he turned his head to his arm.

"Um sure doc but how does that…."

He then gasped at his arm. His arm wasn't the harm he was born with any more, but in stead was a robotic arm. Pistons and gears made of bronze, and titanium moved his arm, not his muscles. He could move his left arm the same way a regular person moved their left arm. He then stared back at kadashi the cyborg gave him a shocked and upset look.

"What have you done to me medic, you have made me into a metal monster instead of leaving me to die man!"

"My friend you are wrong there, I have not revived you a man true but I have made you into a true man. A man, who cannot die, a man able to run through walls with ease, a man able to lift a semi without tiring out in the sliest bit. You are not a man any more my friend you are now a god."

The cyborg then realized how alive he felt inside, he felt he was free of any mans worries or fears any regular man would have.

"Kadashi is it, my name is Gregory by the way."

"Well Gregory I have a question for you as well. Do you know of a kid named Marcus alexander?"

Gregory then grabbed the doctor's neck with his right hand. Gregory then stood up with the doctor's neck within his grip.

" That little bastard killed me doctor so yes I do know him, now tell me were he is before I send your fucking head into orbit with my hand!"

Kadashi breathing with the little amount of air in his mouth then compiled to the cyborgs demands.

"He is at his friend lings house and brought a girl by the name of Suzan with him."

He dropped the doctor astonished that Suzan survived and was with Marcus. He then crouched down to kadashi still recovering from Gregory's newfound strength and spoke to kadashi.

"So doctor how does my new body look, after all now that I'm a god my image has to be perfect."

The doctor looked up to the metal man and gazed at his attention to detail when creating the cyborg.

His muscles were replaced by large pistons and gears were placed were the pistons and a metal covering the cyborgs organic nerves and skeleton met at. His original flesh like the entire right side of the cyborgs torso, and his right arm covered parts of his body. The cyborg in general looked liked the t-800 from the only difference was he was much bigger, parts of his body glowed tron blue and had two flashlights built into his wrist.

"You look like something from a syfi movie in my opinion."

Gregory then took kadashis black suit with the green under shirt and red tie and put it on. Kadashi wanted to stop the cyborg by frying his circuitry but kadashi did give him a mission and it was to exterminate Marcus. Gregory now with the suit on then walked toward a door opened it and diapered. Kadashi now up on his feet ready to follow the cyborg heard the sound of a shotgun being fired at metal the sound stop when a guard then screamed bloody marry then the shotgun sound returned. Kadash new what this sound meant, it meant that Gregory was looking for weapons to use against Marcus. Kadashi grabbed his phone and informed Yuri what had happened.

Gregory had begun to search for Marcus and until either he or Marcus died Gregory would be a lose cannon, killing anything that stood in its path.


End file.
